Pain
by xDMBMx
Summary: "The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared." I whispered softly walking away not seeing someone else is watching me and not seeing how I struggle with my own pain. AN: I'm just starting a new, please be merciful to me LOL.


AN: Hey guys. I'm kinda back uhm in a way like after 3 years? LOL. That was too long for my comeback anyway I'm still not done on my first story I just don't know why I stopped. Kinda mental block on the situations there. Anyway I wanna try this one since I'm being emotional this few days and I wanna do it again on another genre. Hope you may like and don't forget to REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own **HARRY POTTER.**

Chapter 1:

o.O.0.O.o

 _Sighs. Looking at the teachers table all I can see all of them are happy for defeating Voldemort or known you-know-who before. Sighs again. Even professor Snape is looking happy after surviving Naginis attack. Why can't I be happy like others too? I look at my side watching Harry being free and happy and no psychopath trying to kill him every year at least now his free to love Ginny without worry, well maybe not except for his brother. Oh Ron. Why does it have to fall out of love? I tried but I never thought it will never work just the way we wanted. Heck at least his happy with Lavender Brown. Sighed again._

 _I watched everyone happy for the first time in after defeating a psychopath for 7 years wow that's a lot of years. But, why can't I'll be happy also? Maybe not for myself but for them? I just think the war changed me too much without knowing but I don't know if it's a good or bad thing._

 _I looked up the teachers table again I saw Professor Dumbledore looked at me, smiled with sad eyes and I nodded knowing I understand what he meant. Only Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape knew what happened._

 _It was the final battle Harry between Voldemort but Harry was laying on the floor when Voldie here Ava him good thing he ate the resurrection stone when I shove it in his mouth._

 _Stubborn kid._

 _He thinks love will destroy than damn Voldie! Arggg! Anyway I crawled down near our dear Voldie while his happy announcing to his death eaters that he just killed the Chosen One, too stupid to notice me standing up behind him._

" _Expelliarmus!" I yelled standing up looking smug my wand pointing at the shocked and enrage Voldemort._

" _YOU! FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" he screamed_

" _Yes me Lord Voldie" I taunt, gawd why I'm taunting him? I should have just kill him than taunting this evil thing! Oh gawd I see Harrys hand twitching his waking up, I need to finish this._

 _I raise my wand chanting the words I've practiced every night for this very moment._

" _The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague." My wand starts glowing_

" _What are you doing you wrench?!" he yelled, I can see the fear in his eyes. I ignored him and continue my chanting._

" _Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins" my eyes glowed._

" _It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness." I continued, I hear him howling in pain dropping to his knees._

" _We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace." I'm starting to lose consciousness better to finish this while Lord Voldie is screaming in pain._

" _Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it" yes I feel his pain also, his memories, his evil doings, his beliefs and I share the same to him before I say the final words. He looked at me strained tears in his eyes. I smiled sadly to him._

 _I understand. He understand._

 _I closed my eyes chanting the last piece._

" _To judge the pain inflict, free us of all the weight and pain of life: Forgiveness."_

 _Everything explode to white mist seeing clearly in front me. No Voldemort. No You-Know-Who. No Tom Riddle. I smiled softly to myself I wasn't hearing things when I heard Voldemort a faintly 'thank you' to me before passing away._

 _I lose consciousness after that hearing the mildly pooping sound of the Death Eaters and being stunned by the Order members._

 _It's good to hear that everyone is safe now from the danger that the evil doer left._

 _But, he gave me a part of him._

 _I look down on my lap staring at my wrist watching as the small black dot gets bigger and starts changing shapes again. I cried silently knowing I have nothing to do about it._

 _I, Hermione Jean Granger will never be ever same again._

o.O.0.O.o

AN: Ok, is it a good head start? Idk. I know my grammar is bad I hope you guys will like it and please don't for get to review guys! Well if any of you wants to help me please don't hesitate to pm me it would be much appreciate. Thank you in advance! :D


End file.
